Inside
by Cach K
Summary: Post Cuba. Charles est paralysé et ne parvient toujours pas à comprendre comment Erik a pu se détourner si facilement. Il est temps de remettre certaines choses en question. Réponse à un prompt, rien de bien extraordinaire.


**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'X-Men revient à Marvel. Tiré du film X-Men : First Class. Post cuba donc spoil si vous n'avez pas vu le film.

**Note histoire de : **Réponse à un prompt donné durant la Yaoi et Yuri Con. Le prompt était angsty de base et me connaissant, j'ai rien arrangé à l'affaire. Bref, c'est du vilain angst emo dépressif, j'en suis navrée, mais j'ai pas pu récupérer mon autre prompt fluffy alors voilà. Oh et j'ai pas vraiment recorrigé aussi... Bonne lecture quand même :D

**Prompt :** Charles se demande si Erik l'aime réellement ou si ses sentiments sont influencés par la télépathie.

* * *

Il lui avait semblé qu'il y avait quelque chose.

Quelque chose de fort et d'indestructible.

Dès l'instant où il l'avait agrippé dans l'eau gelée, dès le premier contact, il y avait eu quelque chose.

Il l'avait su immédiatement.

Rien n'entre eux n'était banale ou simple.

Il y avait quelque chose, c'était évident.

Charles se trompait rarement, toutes ses hypothèses se révélaient justes. Ce qu'il avait supposé au sujet de cet étrange lien qui le rattachait à Erik Lehnsherr n'avait pas fait exception. Il y avait bien quelque chose en effet, il en avait eu plus d'une fois la preuve. La véritable confirmation restait cependant ce soir où Erik avait renversé l'échiquier pour l'embrasser. Cette impulsion soudaine avait donné nom à la chose et Charles avait dès lors prit l'habitude de parler d'amour lorsqu'il évoquait sa relation avec l'allemand.

Un jour, Sean les avait surpris en tentant d'échapper à Hank et ses nouveaux maudits prototypes. Le jeune Cassidy avait voulut trouver refuge dans la bibliothèque, mais à peine avait-il entrebâillé la porte qu'il s'était mis à rougir, pétrifié dans l'encadrement pendant quelques secondes, avant de s'enfuir ailleurs.

Le garçon n'avait jamais mentionné cet épisode à quiconque, que ce soit aux autres mutants ou à Charles lui-même, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à en dire, pourtant, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il les avait vu. Il faisait donc office de témoin, parfaitement capable d'attester qu'il y avait véritablement eu quelque chose entre les deux hommes.

Alors, pourquoi ?

Pourquoi Erik était-il parti comme s'il n'y avait rien ?

Aucun adieu, aucune promesse, comme s'il n'était qu'un étranger, un quidam sans intérêt.

Le professeur s'interrogeait souvent sur ce soudain revirement d'opinion et qu'importe le nombre de fois où il retournait le problème, qu'importe l'angle par lequel il l'appréhendait, une seule solution s'imposait : le casque.

Dès l'instant où Erik s'était coupé de lui par le biais du casque, le télépathe ne l'avait plus reconnu. Il n'était plus l'homme qui l'enlaçait alors que Sean pénétrait par erreur dans la bibliothèque, mais l'homme brisé, animé seulement par une rage irrémédiablement destructrice, qu'il avait sauvé de l'océan Atlantique. Les dernières semaines écoulées s'étaient évaporées au moment où le casque avait détaché son esprit du sien.

Plus rien.

Pourquoi, dès lors que Charles avait perdu le contrôle –

Le télépathe se figea , incapable de poursuivre ses réflexions.

Non...il n'avait pu – Impossible...

Il n'osait penser à cette éventualité, une possibilité aussi immonde, aussi terrible et égoïste.

Il n'avait pu, même inconsciemment, influencer à ce point les sentiments d'Erik à son égard.

Il ne pouvait croire – il ne pouvait accepter, que cette chose, que ce lien ne fut qu'une chimère devenue réalité grâce à sa mutation.

Et pourtant, ce raisonnement n'était pas insensé. Loin de là.

Charles tenta de clarifier son esprit, de l'apaiser afin d'en extraire la réflexion la plus lucide possible. Il devait se remettre en question, car il ne pouvait ignorer une hypothèse d'une telle envergure.

D'un point de vue théorique, cette thèse tenait. Répondant à un désir trop fort pour être contenu, sa télépathie aurait pu agir de sorte à satisfaire son envie. Mais sa mutation était-elle réellement capable de faire naitre des sentiments factices, créer une attraction de toutes pièces ne reposant sur aucune base ? Sa conscience n'aurait-elle pu l'alerter ? L'arrêter ? L'empêcher de commettre un acte digne des plus bas propagandistes ? Avait-il vraiment agit comme un manipulateur, un marionnettiste égoïste en privant Erik de sa volonté propre, ne se préoccupant que de ses propres désirs ?

Son regard était accroché au plafond. Dans l'océan azuré de sa pupille brillaient des lueurs d'effarement, de dégoût et de peur. Il avait toujours cru que sa mutation le servait, il n'avait jamais envisagé qu'elle puisse le contrôler et l'asservir ni même qu'elle puisse devenir un danger pour son entourage. Un équilibre, en lequel il avait toujours eu foi, s'écroulait soudain comme un faible château de cartes. Il était l'instrument de son pouvoir. Comment espérait-il venir en aide à d'autres, à ces mutants dépassés par leur capacité, alors que lui-même se laissait diriger par la sienne, exécutant les pires actions sur les personnes les plus proches de lui, les plus chères à ses yeux.

Combien d'émotions avait-il modifié ? Il n'en avait aucune idée et c'était bien tout ce qui l'effrayait.

Il avait cru qu'il y avait quelque chose.

Mais il apparaissait que cette chose n'existait que dans sa tête.


End file.
